


Plum pie

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: It's around Christmas and Bucky goes to his favorite Café for his favortie dessert: Plum pie. He'll find more than a dessert.What did you expect? James Buchanan Barnes was a smooth talker, after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Plum pie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkkkkk on tracckkkkk. New year same old me.  
> Depression has been kicking my ass since November and I'm proud to say that I seeked professional help. Can I have a round of applause for being responsible? 😁😁😁😁😁
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little warm fic of mine. 😘😘😘😘

Bucky has been standing next to the table for a couple of minutes and she still hasn’t noticed him. He refrained himself from fleeing to the front door and cleared his throat instead.

She raised her head, looking startled. Her dark eyes widened as she took in his presence. She looked around to all the occupied tables and grimaced.

Bucky felt his resolve melt. He already had a few apologies on the tip of his tongue. He should have left her alone and eat outside. Even if it was freezing. And snowing. Gosh…he hoped she won’t be annoyed. Bucky cursed his therapist. He was far from being ready mentally to confront someone. He barely held his own when Steve or Sam wanted to debate with him let alone a complete stranger in a busy Café.

Bucky took a shuddery breath, feeling his eyes getting teary. Today was supposed to be a good day. He had done everything like usual. He respected his routine perfectly. He could do it. Whatever she said, he could take it.

He blinked the moist away and tried not to poke holes on the sleeves of his jacket as he waited.

“How long have you been standing there? You should have said something sooner.” She pushed her laptop closer to her and gathered her papers and books. “I’m sorry. You can sit here if you want.” She pushed her braids away from her face and looked up. “Or not if you don’t want.” She finished softly.

Bucky felt his cheeks get warm under her gaze. He spluttered something he thought was “Thank you” and sat down.

She tilted her head, her nose scrunched beautifully. “Do I know you?”

Bucky smiled, wistful. He didn’t know what gave in. He wore a jacket, glasses and his hair was hidden under a beanie. Guess he was more recognizable than he’d thought. He steeled himself to be shun or worse questioned on his time as a prisoner of Hydra. Because yes, people had no shame when it came to their curiosity. And they certainly had no remorse when the name Hydra sent him into a full blown panic attack. That’s why he always made sure to hide everything recognizable.

Unfortunately, it seemed that even this subterfuge didn’t work.

“Yes, I know you…” She nodded pensive. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she almost jumped out of her chair. Bucky froze, his heart thumping loud in his ears. “It’s you!”

Before Bucky could move, she rummaged through her backpack and retrieved a tupperware with a loud exclamation. Bucky glanced around. No one was looking their way. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and hoped it wasn’t some kind of pranks? A revenge? It couldn’t be Hydra. They were Nazis and never worked with people of color. So, who was she? Probably someone whose family the Winter Soldier killed…

But the way she presented the Tupperware with a little bow made no sense. Or she was a good actress. Bucky grabbed it unsure of how to react. He peered into the Tupperware…pie? His surprise may have shown on his face because she explained herself.

“I noticed how unhappy you looked the last time you came in because there were no plum pies. I’m the one who bakes them for the café by the way. Since it’s supposed to be a limited edition there won’t be no other plum pies for a couple of months. So, I made them for you. No one should be that demoralized that their favorite dessert is gone.”

Bucky closed his mouth in a click, making him wince. He blinked dumbly and stared at the box.

Plum pie.

She didn’t even know him. She’d seen him sad and had simply wanted to help. Him. The Winter Soldier. James Buchanan Barnes.

“Thanks,” he whispered, awed.

The smile he received blinded him. “You should taste the pie before thanking me. Maybe I’ve failed miserably.”

He huffed amused and shook his head. He took his sweet time to open the lid and closed his eyes as he smelled the scent of sugar cane and plum. He didn’t bite back his moan and almost danced on his chair because it smelled divinely.

When he opened his eyes, she stared at him with something akin to longing. Bucky felt his lips curled into a familiar – yet unfamiliar – boyish smile.

Before he could stop himself, he said in a drawl. “With skills like that, babydoll, a fella like me will fall in love with you instantly. After all it’s not everyday that a Doll as gorgeous and nice as you come my way. I’ll have to cuff you soon.” His voice dropped. “Unless you have other pretendants.”

As soon as he registered his words, he immediately froze. What did he just say? He hid his internal turmoil and pretended to look normal. He forced himself to look at her although all of his cells yelled at him to make a run for the door. He could do it before the shitstorm began.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked playfully.

“I love when people are audacious. It may be too soon to cuff me, but a date will totally be fine, Mister…”

“Barnes,” he replied automatically. Had he entered another dimension or had she accepted to go on a date with him?

“First name basis, or it’s too soon?”

“James Buchanan Barnes. But for you I’ll be anything.”

Bucky was on a roll. The filter between his mouth and brain was nonexistent. A first for him. He may not feel the blunt of his cringe and embarrassment now. Once he’ll be at the Tower with the other teammates, it’ll hit him like a boulder. 

She frowned at the name but didn’t comment.

Her eyes travelled to his left arm. She still didn’t comment. Her left eyebrow rose gracefully as she observed him through half closed eyes.

“James it is.” She straightened her back and leaned forward. “Let’s talk about the elephant in the room.” There again he froze, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “First, I know that you are an Avenger and all about your past and I don’t really care. I won’t ask questions unless you talk first and if I do something that make you uncomfortable you have to tell me. I won’t get hurt or throw a fit. Everyone has the right get as much boundaries as it is safe for them. Second, you still hadn’t eaten the pie and it makes my heart bleed.”

Bucky closed his gaping mouth. His cheeks and neck were burning. He hadn’t blushed like that since he was a kid and his ma’ made him go to school with an atrocious slick back haircut.

He didn’t know what to answer and nodded instead. It was nice that someone treated him like a decent human for once. He won’t look the gift horse in the mouth.

“Before I eat your pie –” She inhaled sharply, her brown eyes bore into his with a hint of arousal. “--what’s your name, doll?”

“For you? Anything.”

Fin.


End file.
